User blog:Desert Croc/Desert Croc's Planned Fights
So, now that I have finally decided to do this. I shall explain. This is the blog where I will store all of my currently planned fights instead of creating pages for them. The order I work on fights are in no particular order and they will be removed once finished. Anyway, that should cover most of what you need to know so let's get started! Planned Fights Aku Vs. Discord Chaos unleashed! ---- Bartolomeo Vs. Reinhardt Defend? Ok! Fight? Nah! Let's just put up a barrier instead! ---- James Bond Vs. Sterling Archer It's the original against the parody! Who's the greatest secret agent now? ---- Delsin Rowe Vs. James Heller New protagonists, new rivalry! ---- El Fuerte Vs. Nacho Libre It's a wrestling match of the luchadors! ---- Jin Kazama Vs. Meliodas Demon blood runs within us. ---- Yoshikage Kira Vs. Solf J. Kimblee Sadists who can really explode! ---- Ban Vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Cocky blue-haired fighters who are members of feared groups ---- Bane Vs. El Macho Luchadors, criminals and increased strength. It all fits! ---- Father Vs. Alucard Ancient beings with the power to manipulate souls. ---- Gon Freecs Vs. Izuku Midoriya Youngsters in green who are stronger then you think. ---- Ideo Vs. Katsuki Bakugou First, you punch, and then BOOM! ---- Jacksepticeye Vs. Markiplier Youtube gaming icons that are acquainted with each other! ---- Riptor Vs. Diego Brando Let's see how the dinosaurs fought! ---- Saitama Vs. All Might The stongest superheroes of their respective series. This is going to be one hell of a clash! ---- Sasquatch Vs. Blizzard Primates who can compete with Sub-Zero. ---- Soul of Cinder Vs. The Hunter RPG Heroes from software...wait, from where? ---- Taskmaster Vs. Velvet Scarlatina Hey! That's my fighting style! ---- Red Hood Vs. B.B. Hood Red hoods and guns. Couldn't be any more simple. ---- Charlie Nash Vs. Soldier 76 War heroes who have returned from the dead. ---- Raiden Vs. Genji Duel of the cyborg ninjas! ---- Esdeath Vs. Jin Kisaragi These ranked swordsmen are as cool as ice! ---- Mecha-Hitler Vs. Rudol von Stroheim What has German science done? ---- Pet Shop Vs. Articuno Forget apes! It's birds that manipulate ice this time! ---- Hazama Vs. Tohru Adachi Respect my authority, even if I'm an insane psycho! ---- Killer Croc Vs. King K. Rool One is a killer and the other is a king, but which croc will become a winner?" ---- Sticks the Badger Vs. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger We've had hammer Vs. hammer, so why not boomerang Vs. boomerang? ---- Yosuke Hanamura Vs. Nanase Two average-looking japanese characters who can control wind! ---- Yoko Littner Vs. Widowmaker It's a gunfight between two sexy snipers! Better take cover... ---- Golden Darkness Vs. Millia Rage Blonde beauties who can control their hair!" ''' ---- Sephiroth Vs. Hakumen '''Two masters of the blade clash! ---- Portgas D. Ace Vs. Kamina Why did these awesome big bros have to die? ---- Adopted Fights Erza Scarlet Vs. Roronoa Zoro A highly requested battle between to rival anime swordsman! ---- Dante Vs. Ragna The Bloodedge Red + white, the perfect formula for badassery! ---- The Meta Vs. Cinder Fall Rooster Teeth's most famous villains clash! ---- Category:Blog posts